Aaron Scott
This character is also here. Aaron Scott is a courier, primarily for the New Canaanites of Old Wente, California, but is freelance as well. Upon returning from his mission in the Mojave, he sought to do the people further service and now takes every opportunity to do so. Personality Being very religious and active in the Mormon Church, Aaron has a stalwart faith in God and Christ, adhering to the lessons and teachings in the scriptures. He is very compassionate and giving towards his fellow men and works to strengthen their lives through his service and the word of God. He is generally good spirited and happy, being a good person to be around. He carries a smile wherever he goes and will sing a hymn or play good music on his PIP-Boy's radio or holodiscs. However, he never allows himself to be pushed around by anyone and will defend himself and others both verbally or physically, whenever he finds it appropriate to do so. He is a "yes man" in terms of doing tasks that produce wholesome results, be that doing difficult work for the elderly, hunting for food, medical service, etc. Aaron is very abhorrent of killing people senselessly. Never will he take up arms without a prayer. Even more so, he abhors slavery. He knows where the line is drawn for him. He has gone out of his way to free captives unjustly taken. Appearance Six foot one and full of lean muscle, Aaron has an imposing figure, but a less threatening face. His black hair is worn short and cleanly cut with minor stubble and his eyes are blue tinted. Equipment, Skills, and Abilities Inventory Apparel Aaron wears a pair of black treaded combat boots and blue jeans. His top is clothed in a three-buttoned crew neck navy blue shirt and a black duster with a large "Fleur-de-lis" printed on the back, Scout's Honor ''' being its name. He also wears a stetson to keep the sun out of his eyes and rolls up the duster sleeves up to his elbows to prevent overheating. Finally, he wears riding gloves. Weapons *Aaron's.' '''44 Magnum revolver' is modified with a longer barrel, which serves for more accurate fire. *A .44 Magnum Trail' Carbine', fitted with a scope is carried for big game hunting. *Aaron carries a reinforced'.' 45 Auto pistol with a twist on silencer, typically concealed in either his shoulder holster beneath his duster or beneath the waistband in the back of his jeans. This is most useful in carrying arms into "no gun" zones. *Two combat knifes are typically carried for skinning animals and quick, quiet strikes, either thrown or in hand. *'De Caelo Gladius' is a modified machete with a hyperconductive steel blade with a taser built into the hilt which causes the blade to deal electrical damage through it. This weapon was formerly owned by a Decanus Legionnaire whom Aaron defeated in single combat. Aid Aaron carries several articles of medicinal supplies for medical care to people on his travels *Stimpack (12) *Med-X (5) *RadAway (7) *Rax-X (5) *Doctor's bag *Purified water (6) Misc *Aaron's PIP-Boy is a cleaner, more compact variant of PIP-Boy devices that instead has a portrait view display, rather than landscape, with all other functions of PIP-Boy devices whilst worn inboard. *Something that Aaron holds very dear to him are the Scriptures, the collection of five texts; The Old and New Testament's of the Holy Bible, the Book of Mormon, the Doctrine and Covenants, and the Pearl of Great Price, all of which are bound in a single large volume. Skills Aaron is well versed in hunting, which requires his perception, marksmanship, and stealth to be high. Growing up in the woods with other New Canaanites, he learned various wilderness survival techniques that help him survive in the Mojave Wasteland. History Born within the Mormon bunker city under the Wente Scout reservation, Aaron Desmond Scott was raised in the Mormon Boy Scout lifestyle. Values of duty to God, family, and country, helpfulness, moral straightness, mental awakedness, and virtue were part of his life ever since he could comprehend such things. In his adolescent years, Aaron was taught how to hunt, trap, shoot, fight, and survive, along with first aid. Even without the use of his PIP-Boy's VATS system, he was a skilled shot and huntsman. He even earned his Eagle Scout for what it was worth. Upon his eighteenth birthday, he sent in his mission papers and was called to serve in the Mojave for two years to spread the word of God and provide service. During those two years, Aaron saw how detached the people were from the Spirit and how dreary it seemed for those without hope. Thus, he believed he had not served them enough when his mission ended. During the final weeks of mission, however, he met his wife, Jane Tsukino, a slave in Caesar's Legion, whom he rescued from a Legion encampment upon hearing of said encampment's location. With no small amount of faith, and a combat knife, Aaron strode into the camp and challenged the Decanus in single combat. To prove the missionary a fool, the Decanus accepted. Aaron with his knife against the Decanus with an electric machete, the missionary used his knowledge of combat and his faith to best the Decanus to the point where he disarmed the Legionnaire and took his blade. Aaron was willing to let the Decanus live if he let the slaves free. The Decanus accepted the terms to the point where the slaves were out of the camp, Aaron being the last to leave. In an act of maintaining Legion pride, the Decanus ordered the slaves returned and the missionary dead. Barely a mile out away from the camp, Aaron saw the Legion troops giving chase. Finding high ground and his companion with his rifle, he began crippling the legs of the oncoming Legionnaires with well-placed shots and nearly thirty rounds. Afterward, Aaron and his companion relocated the slaves to a functioning LDS church stake center, where they were sheltered and provided for until they were turned over to NCR protection. Jane, however, stayed close to Aaron until his mission was over and was sent back to Wente. The returned missionary started dating the former slave when he returned. He taught her the gospel, among other things such as survival and fighting. Eventually, she was baptized and converted. Then after another year, Aaron and Jane were married and sealed in the Old Oakland Temple. Aaron found himself still desiring to service others. He decided to become a freelance courier and returned to the Mojave with his wife, using their residence in the town of Shane as a base of operations. Trivia *"Aaron" is a name which means "light bringer". *"Desmond" is a name that means "of the world".